A Broken Promise
For Fuzzy's Contest! By: Candyrose ~ Prologue Two kits glared at each other as their parents pushed them closer together, the yellow kit with dark stripes like a bee, jutted up his chin in stubbornness to make up with his friend. "Why should I apologize to Cavekit ?" The yellow kit asked indignantly. "It's not my fault he's a scaredy cat, a coward!" Cavekit's stony and angry expression melted away to a sad and betrayed face, he turned away from the cats around him and stood in a corner, ashamed for being a coward and not brave like a ShadowClan warrior should be. "It's not my fault I'm a coward, trying to fight with a fox is scary even for a warrior." Cavekit said, his eyes lowered, not meeting anyone's gaze. "Just because I'm a coward shouldn't stop us from being friends, Beekit." Beekit stared at his friend's light gray pelt and felt everyone's gaze on him, he was a brave and proud cat, he liked being thought as the bravest and best warrior ever even though he was still a kit. He began to walk away from Cavekit until he heard soft, quiet crying. He realized it was coming from Cavekit and he ran to his friend, there was tears streaming down his face and he butted his head against his light gray shoulder. "Please Cavekit, stop crying! I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Beekit said and touched his nose to Cavekit's ear. "I promise we'll be best friends forever until we die, nothing will get between us, not a fight, not a big problem, not another cat, and especially not even a she-cat!" "Really?" "Really!" "We'll be best friends even after we die, Beekit!" Cavekit meowed, looking at Beekit with his blue eyes intensely. "Don't forget we'll get to see each other in StarClan." "Of course, Cavekit! Nothing will break our friendship, nothing at all!" Beekit and Cavekit smiled each other and began to tumble around, playfully batting at each others ears. The other warriors who were watching, grinned that the two kits finally became friends again, unaware, that their promise will be fractured and then shatter into pieces——by the moon. ~ Chapter 1 Cavepaw dropped his prey in the fresh-kill pile and scampered after Beepaw, he shook his light gray pelt to rid the bits of leaves stuck to it and butted his best friend. "Beepaw, wanna go practice battle moves in the training grounds?" Cavepaw asked and bounced around him. Beepaw nodded his head and both apprentices slipped through the boulder blocking the thorn-bramble bramble and dashed out of camp. Their fur flattened against their bodies as they gained speed, dodging the pine trees and then they abruptly stopped simultaneously. The two apprentices always did their ritual of running as fast as a hare and then abruptly stopping as if they couldn't lift their paws. Beepaw closed his eyes and his fur rippled as a warm, green-leaf breeze blew through the pine forest. Cavepaw felt his eyes study Beepaw and saw how much bigger and muscle he had then himself, his shoulders were broader and it was obvious Beepaw was going to be a handsome cat. "And get all the she-cats," Cavepaw thought and shook away the envy. They arrived at the training grounds, a clearing with moss and grass growing in patches. Their clanmates, Snakepaw and Littlepaw, paused from their training as they saw Beepaw and Cavepaw arrive. When Beepaw glanced away from them, the two apprentices smirked at Cavepaw and mouthed, "Weaklng!" Cavepaw stared at them with his intense blue eyes and ignored them, he whispered, "I'm no weakling," to no one at all but air. Beepaw heard Cavepaw's quiet remark and saw his sheepish face, he narrowed his eyes at Snakepaw and Littlepaw and stalked, stiff-legged, toward them. "Hey Snakepaw and Littlepaw!" He yowled. "Never call Cavepaw a weakling!" Beepaw charged at the two apprentices and bowled them over, he pinned them each under his two paws and snarled menacingly at their ears. "Next time I hear you guys call Cavepaw anything, I'll rip your pelt off!" Beepaw growled and pulled tufts of fur from their tails. "Don't. Bother. Him. Again." ~ Chapter 2 Beepaw curled up in his nest with his tail resting over his Cavepaw. He could feel the rhythmic heartbeat of his best friend and his heart beated the same rhythm as his mind drifted off to sleep. The pains of training and hunting melted away to the leisurely of sleep. "The Bee protects the fragile wall of cave, but when the Moon is at its highest point, the Bee will fly away." Beepaw twitched his ear as something brushed it and batted away an invisible paw. "Lemme sleep," He mumbled. A bee with its black stripes flew around a cave, stinging a snake and badger away. When night came, the moon rose to its highest point luring the bee away forever lost in the sky. Leaving the cave defenseless and being torn by pieces by the snake, the badger, and the falcon. The yellow apprentice opened his eyes to a lightening sky and saw dawn was almost there. He swept his eyes across the apprentice den and realized Cavepaw was gone and so was Snakepaw and Littlepaw. "They better not be with him!" Beepaw thought angrily as he ran through the camp entrance. He scented Cavepaw's scent trail with Snakepaw and Littlepaw's masked over it. Beepaw gritted his teeth and swore silently at the two brothers. They always bothered Cavepaw, no matter how many times he told them off. "You'll regret being born," He hissed and saw the brothers cornering Cavepaw. "What's wrong, Cavepaw?" Littlepaw sneered. "Afraid Beepaw isn't here to protect you?" Cavepaw lowered his eyes and mumbled, "I don't need Beepaw all the time." "What was that, weakling? Did you say something?" Snakepaw asked, and jabbed Cavepaw with a paw. "Not only you're weak, you're mute!" The small light gray apprentice twitched his ears indignantly and jutted his chin, he spat in Snakepaw and Littlepaw's face, and they growled angrily at him. "Why you-" Littlepaw started and their was a blur of yellow fur as the wind was knocked away from the tan-colored apprentice. Beepaw was pinning him down, his fangs showing and glistening in the rising sun. He scratched the skin on Littlepaw's neck and tossed him aside. Snakepaw backed away, his eyes wide and cried in pain as Beepaw swiped at his face. "Do I have to hurt you to stop hurting Cavepaw?" Beepaw snarled. "Cavepaw has feelings too! Don't think your words isn't a painful as your teeth and claw." Snakepaw and Littlepaw looked at each other and at Beepaw, they lowered their heads and turned tail. Fleeing back to camp, tails tucked between their legs. Beepaw glanced at his best friend and saw emotions flickerng across his face: shock, shame, resentment, thankfulness, and finally, anger. "You didn't have to do that, Beepaw." Cavepaw said, his words icy. "I can protect myself, I don't always need you to be my protector." Cavepaw ran back to camp and threw his last words over his shoulder to Beepaw, "I'm not as helpless as you think." ~ Chapter 3 "You can't blame him, Cavepaw." Poppypaw, a silver tabby she-cat and Cavepaw's sister, meowed. "Beepaw feels that if he lets you get hurt, he's a bad friend to you by not being at your side." Cavepaw stared at his paws and closed his eyes, it had been four sunrises since he talked with Beepaw. Will you still want to be my friend? Cavepaw thought as he saw Beepaw come in with the sunset border patrol. As if reading his thoughts, Poppypaw nudged her brother and said, "Go and talk to him, Cavepaw. He probably didn't talk to you these last sunrises to let you...cool off." Poppypaw nodded her head towards Beepaw and pushed her brother over. She waved her tail at Beepaw and her brother as she skipped away from them. "Beepaw..." Cavepaw started and bit his lip. Is he mad? Does he hate me? Are we still friends? Cavepaw took a deep breath and felt Beepaw's amber eyes on him. "Beepaw, I'm sorry-" Two bedraggled ThunderClan apprentices rushed into camp, they had blood splattered on their ruffled pelts and their eyes were wide with fear. They looked towards Nettlestar, the ShadowClan leader and Beepaw's father, with pleading eyes. "Please help us, Nettlestar!" The gray tabby apprentice cried. "A clan of rogues are attacking ThunderClan and we're outnumbered!" The brown apprentice added and quickly licked a scratch on his shoulder. Nettlestar ordered for three patrols and they raced off to aid ThunderClan, their neighboring clan. Beepaw caught Cavepaw's blue gaze and nodded, I forgive you. ~ Chapter 4 The screeches of fighting cats filled the ThunderClan forest, two different cats- one of justice and one of chaos -circled each other slowly. Their eyes narrowed into slits, the gleam of their blue and yellow eyes just a twinkle. The tomcat with thick, golden fur swiped his paw across his enemy's face, leaving scores of red lines oozing blood. "I will kill you if it will stop you from attacking my clan!" Sunstar, leader of ThunderClan, roared. "You've been as persistent as a rat, Thorns." Thorns snorted and lunged at Sunstar's neck, slicing off some tufts of golden fur. Beepaw ran to aid the ThunderClan leader, but his mentor, Cedarroot, shook his head. "It's his battle, Beepaw." Cedarroot said as they raced off to a throng of cats. "Don't take it away from him." Beepaw grabbed the scruff of a rogue about the same age as him and flung him aside. Lightweight, must be as thin as he looks. He thought and butted his head against a black tomcat, he could hear bones crunching as his head hit impact. Beepaw saw Cavepaw flailing as a large rogue pinned him down with his large paws, squeezing the air out of him. "Beepaw! Help...me!" Cavepaw gasped as the rogue's pressure on his chest grew. Beepaw striked the rogue's back with his thorn-sharp claws and bit a piece of his ear off. The rogue yowled in pain as Beepaw scratched his eyes out and raced away, tails tucked between his legs. "Thank you!" Cavepaw breathed, heaving in gulps of air. The two apprentices ran side by side as they battled against the rogues. Thorns' followers diminishing quickly as they retreated, ShadowClan and ThunderClan united was far too greater for Thorns and his followers to handle. "Retreat!" Thorns yowled and glared at Sunstar, his eye swollen and his white pelt slick with blood. "We'll finish this one day, Sunstar! But not today!" Sunstar dipped his head to Nettlestar at the border between their clans. "Thank you, Nettlestar, for your help." Sunstar meowed. "ThunderClan would have been destroyed without your clan. We are in your debt." Nettlestar nodded, "Our clans must always unite when one of us is in danger, I would always help ThunderClan in a heartbeat." ShadowClan's patrol returned back to the camp to get their wounds treated by the medicine cat. Beepaw watched as Cavepaw raced his sister home, he lagged behead because of his leg he injured. "Need help?" Someone asked suddenly, making Beepaw jump a little. He looked around until he saw a white she-cat standing on a hill at the edge of ShadowClan territory. The moon was in the sky, outlining the she-cat and made her fur glow like moonlight. "I'm Malina, do you need help?" The she-cat said, crossing the ShadowClan border as if it wasn't there. "Hey! You're on ShadowClan territory, you can't be here!" Beepaw growled, wincing as he placed pressure on his injured leg. "Yes then, come on lean on me." Malina meowed, ignoring Beepaw's warning. "Trust me." Beepaw stared at the she-cat, "Why should I trust you? You're a rogue!" Malina's face darkened and she hissed, "Because I'm not like my father! I'm good, not evil or vengeful!" Beepaw slowly cocked his head to the side and suddenly it hit him! "You're Thorns' daughter!" Malina rolled her eyes and stood close to Beepaw, close enough for him to smell her sweet scent and feel her silky white fur brush against his. "Come on, lean against me so you'll be able to get back to your clan." Beepaw reluctantly did and Malina helped Beepaw get near the entrance before running off into the shadows. He watched as her beautiful white fur disappeared in the shadows of the pine trees and felt something he never felt before. Am I falling in love? ~ Chapter 5 Cavepaw opened his eyes as he felt Beepaw get up and leave the apprentice's den. Where is he going late at night? Cavepaw thought as he saw Beepaw scramble through the secret exit in the Dirt Place. "Beepaw!" Cavepaw was about shout, but went against it, deciding to follow him instead. Cavepaw hid in the shadows when Beepaw looked back several times and waited until he continued walking towards the edge of ShadowClan territory where there was a little bump on the ground big enough to be called a hill. "Malina! Where are you?" Cavepaw heard Beepaw hiss towards the hill. The moon was out and Cavepaw gasped as he saw a pure-white she-cat standing on the hill, her white pelt glowed like moonlight and her blue eyes sparkled as she saw Beepaw. "I'm here, Beepaw!" She meowed as she rushed towards him and they nuzzled each other. "I missed you." "Me too." Beepaw said as he twined his tail with hers. Cavepaw couldn't suppress his shock and anger at Beepaw seeing a rogue! "You're breaking the Warrior Code." He hissed as he watched Beepaw and the white she-cat sit next to each other on a mossy patch of ground. Cavepaw shook his head in disbelief, the leader's son in love with a rogue? Everyone respected Beepaw and his father, they expected when Wolffang became leader, Beepaw would become deputy. When they find about this, they'll disapprove of Beepaw and never respect him again! Cavepaw hissed in his mind. And our friendship will...shatter. He'll ''break our promise!'' The wind around Cavepaw suddenly felt as if it was frozen in place as he realized his friendship with Beepaw was in danger. If Beepaw was in love, he wouldn't need friendship anymore because he had that she-cat to love. "Beepaw, you better make the right decision." Cavepaw whispered, he stole one glance at the two cats leaning against each other before returning back to his nest, all warm and fuzzy, all cold and hard. ~ Chapter 6 "Beepaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Nettlestar asked, proudness radiating from him. "I do!" Beepaw said, excitement bubbling up inside him and his eyes shining brightly. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Beepaw, from this moment on you'll be known as Beestrike. StarClan honors your courage and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Nettlestar said and rested his muzzle on his head. Beestrike licked his father's shoulder and beamed. "Beestrike! Cavestone! Beestrike! Cavestone!" The Clan chanted and cheered. As the sky turned dark and the stars appeared, Beestrike and Cavestone did the silent vigil, guarding the camp while everyone slept peacefully. I can't wait to tell Malina! Beestrike thought and flicked his tail back and forth impatiently. I wish it would be morning soon. Beestrike thought about Malina, about her beautiful silky white fur, and her dazzling bright blue eyes. He smiled imagining her face and heard a low growl coming from Cavestone. Cavestone was glaring at him intently with his blue eyes, his eyes told Beestrike he knew and that he didn't deserve to be a warrior. His friend's gaze grew more intense until Beestrike felt himself waver under it, Cavestone snorted and moved away from him. "Cavestone..." Beestrike whispered, but a withering look silenced him. "Save it after our vigil." Cavestone murmured as quiet as a mouse. Beestrike shifted uncomfortably on his paws and sighed, relived, as the sun rose and Froghop, a senior warrior, dismissed them from their vigil. "Cavestone! How'd you know?" Beestrike asked as soon as he and Cavestone went into the Warriors' Den. "Know about what?" Cavestone asked innocently. "About how you were seeing a she-cat that's not a ShadowClan cat, not even a clan cat?!" "No, yes." Beestrike stuttered and placed his head on his paws. "I'm sorry, Cavestone, please don't tell anyone! I love Malina, she's the love of my life! I would be hollow without her!" Cavestone tore his nest with his unsheathed claws, sending up pieces of moss, feathers, and bracken. He glared at Beestrike and left the den. "I need some air and space." He hissed and raced out of camp. Beestrike sighed and shook his head, "Why didn't I think?! Cavestone would feel left out, he's my best friend, but Malina is my love! Oh StarClan, what have I gotten myself into?" Beestrike closed his eyes and fell asleep, he twitched in his sleep as a nightmare formed. "The Bee protects the fragile wall of Cave, but when the Moon is at its highest point, the Bee will fly away." ~ Chapter 7 ~ Chapter 8 ~ Chapter 9 ~ Chapter 10 ~ Chapter 12 Category:Candyrose's Fanfics Category:Fan Fictions